


No strings attached

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dahyun is a dumb dumb, Dayhun is a mindreader, F/F, Sana is pining after the dumb dumb, background 2yeon, background ChaeTzu, no literally, this is also a power au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Dahyun falls in love with the one person who she can't read the mind of.A soulmate/ superpower au
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 46
Kudos: 349





	1. Chapter 1

Dahyun is going to have to stop listening to Jeongyeon, especially when she drags her into one of her schemes to make quick money. Her schemes typically include getting yelled at by Jihyo for trying to trick people, Momo being angry at her for the next few days because she, of course, falls for the scheme, and Nayeon trying to convince them that she deserves part of the cut because she had given Jeongyeon the idea in the first place.

However, Dahyun is in desperate need of money this week. She owes Chaeyoung after completely destroying her skateboard, and it’s the only reason she’s helping Jeongyeon this time.

“This is dumb.” Dahyun groans, slipping down the chair in an effort to hide her face behind the cheap fold table that Jeongyeon has probably stolen from one of the university’s supply closets. “And also very morally wrong.”

Jeongyeon slaps her shoulders, man handling her until Dahyun is no longer hunkered down in her seat. “You should have thought about that before you agreed! Now get up. People are more likely to come if they see your adorable face.”

“You mean I’m more approachable.” Dahyun sighs, accepting her fate.

Jeongyeon ruffles her hair like an annoying older sister would. Dahyun wouldn’t really know, she’s only got an annoying brother, but she thinks Jeongyeon must be close enough to be considered a sibling. 

“Bingo.” She leaves Dahyun’s side to adjust the sign in front of the wobbly table. “Now, you sit there all pretty, and I’ll go pester some underclassmen to come find you.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t wait for a reply, skipping off to harass strangers just to fill her pockets. Dahyun should be horrified at how persistent the older woman is, but she uses that persistence to bail all of their friends out of some crazy situations, so Dahyun won’t complain too much.

She eyes the stragglers leaving the entrance of the university, all of them looking like they haven’t slept in weeks. They look younger than Dahyun, freshmen that aren't quite used to the horror of staying up past midnight to study for a test that they probably won’t even pass. 

She thinks about stopping them, but when a girl comes out of the doors, sniffling into her friend's shoulder, Dahyun decides to leave them alone. No need to harass someone so upset already. Dahyun would feel bad taking their money when they’re already having a bad day.

She twiddles her thumbs instead, watching for anyone that might seem dumb enough to actually pay for Dahyun to read their future. She can’t actually tell their future, but she can do something similar enough.

Dahyun can read people’s thoughts, their deepest desire, and that’s exactly why Jeongyeon recruited her for this particular plan. It’s certainly not unheard of, people having these types of powers, but it’s not common either. Not many people outside of Dahyun’s friends know about it, but soon the whole campus will have some sort of inkling.

Her first customer is a sweet, shy boy that stumbles through his words every time Dahyun looks him in the eye.

“You’re sure this will work?” He hands her the money shyly.

Dahyun smiles kindly. “Of course.”

He sits in the seat across from her, shivering when she takes his hands in her own. It’s apparent from the racing thoughts in his head that it came from Dahyun’s firm grip and not a cold wind hitting him. She knew something like this would happen, but Jeongyeon insisted her looks would bring in more business.

**_I wonder if she’ll see herself in my future?_ **

Dahyun blinks, ignoring that to ask some questions, hoping to steer him toward his goals in life. “I need you to take a deep breath and clear your mind.”

She’s really getting into her role, a stern glare from her freezing the boy in his chair. Despite the sudden scared look, he does relax his body. She can’t hear any thoughts from him and decides that it’s time to move forward.

“Good.” She nods. “Now, I need you to think about where you think you’ll be, realistically, and then I need you to think of your wildest dream. The place that you want to be more than anything.”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Dahyun sees- well, hears it more or less- him working at some sort of fast food corporation, a manager’s pin on his work uniform. She can practically feel the sadness coming from him at the thoughts, but then it changes and his mood improves. In this new place, he has his own little bakery where he’s talking to some of the regulars, watching his employees fondly.

Dahyun clears her throat; the boy opens his eyes. “The… future is a difficult thing. Yours could go in two very different directions.” She pauses for effect, ever the dramatic one. The boy is holding his breath. “If you continue to work hard and put effort into the things you want, you could be your own boss, have your own business. If you don’t, then you could work for someone else your entire life.”

She feels a bit guilty when his face lifts. “I could have my own place?”

She vaguely wonders if anyone has ever encouraged him. Maybe not, and that’s what has her nodding enthusiastically. “Of course, but it takes dedication.”

He perks up, thanking her profusely. She watches him walk away and pull out his phone, talking animatedly to the person on the other end. Dahyun feels like she’s done something good, even if she’s technically swindling people out of their money.

More and more come and go from Dahyun’s table. She can tell the difference between the ones that Jeongyeon sends her way and the ones that simply stumble upon her. The ones that find Jeongyeon are always more confident and excited, but the ones that find her first are more uncertain, and Dahyun has to be the one that talks them into their little scheme. Jeongyeon is better at convincing people, but Dahyun _is_ charming enough to have them stick around long enough to do a proper reading.

It’s nearing the end of the day, just before dark, when Dahyun finally decides that she’s had enough. A headache is coming on and she’s sure that she’s made more than enough to pay her best friend back.

Jeongyeon doesn’t answer her calls and Dahyun has a feeling that she’s abandoned her, most likely to bug Nayeon. She does the cleaning up herself, not very successfully though, the table doesn’t want to work with her.

“Dahyun’s future vision?” 

Dahyun drops the table, startled by the sudden voice. “We’re closed, sorry. May-”

Dahyun blinks at the familiar face that she finds. The pretty girl gives her a teasing glance. “Isn’t it frowned upon to use your powers for something so frivolous, Dahyunnie?”

Sana always speaks to her like they’re close friends. Dahyun doesn’t really mind, but Sana isn’t really Dahyun’s friend, she’s Momo’s friend. It baffles her, but she always returns her friendliness because she can tell how genuine the older girl is.

“I would care more if I could afford something other than noodles for dinner every night.” Dahyun goes back to tearing down Jeongyeon’s set up.

She hears Sana giggle. “I guess Momo and I will just have to take you out for food then.”

Dahyun can’t help the smile that brings to her face. Momo has always been good to her, even when they weren’t friends and Momo was just ‘Jeongyeon’s roommate that has snacks hidden everywhere.’ It would make sense that her best friend be someone with just as good of a heart as Momo, and Sana certainly cares more than she should about people.

“I might have to take you guys up on that. The money I made today is going to Chaeyoung’s skateboard.” She gives up on the stupid table and plops back down into the chair.

Sana copies her, taking the other chair. Dahyun notices the books that she’s set next to her in the grass. She wonders where Sana is coming from with all that. It’s way past time for classes and Jeongyeon and Momo’s dorm room is in the other direction. Perhaps she was studying with Mina, or with a handsome boy from one of her classes? Sana is certainly popular with the boy’s on campus.

“Study date?” Dahyun asks.

Sana shrugs. “No, just doing a little reading at the library. Soulmate stuff.”

She’s not surprised, everyone is enchanted with learning about soulmates. She’s never been particularly interested in studying up on it, trusting that she’ll find her person when the time is right, but some of the world is obsessed with it. 

Chaeyoung is one of them, certain she’s already found her soulmate in their newest addition to the group. Tzuyu spends a lot of time with Momo and Nayeon, but she’s always open to Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s company, Chaeyoung’s in particular. Dahyun would be thrilled if they really were soulmates. At the very least, she can tell they have crushes on one another just from the few times they’ve idly touched Dahyun’s skin and let their thoughts leak into her own head.

“Oh? What about?” Dahyun is naturally curious, and Sana is naturally open with her. She figures it’s an easy question.

“Nothing in particular.” Sana makes it clear that it’s the end of Dahyun’s questioning. Dahuyn can tell it’s a lie, and although it’s odd for Sana not to openly share, she lets it go. She wouldn’t want to make her uncomfortable. “Say, Dahyunnie?”

Dahyun hums.

“Would you give me a reading?” Sana leans forward, eyes lidded. “Pretty please?”

Dahyun coughs, uncomfortable with the way her body is reacting, because sure, Sana is gorgeous, but she doesn’t want to drool over her like the dumb oafs on campus do. “Um, Sana, Momo has told you about my powers, right?”

She’s almost certain Sana knows. Why else would such a touchy girl go out of her way to avoid touching Dahyun?

Sana nods, licks her lips unconsciously. Dahyun’s eyes follow the movement. “Humor me?”

Dahyun looks down at the mess on the ground. “Fine, but you have to help me carry this back to Jeongyeon’s place afterwards.”

Sana squeals, legs kicking excitedly. She resembles Mina for just a moment in her childlike joy, and it’s endearing in a way Dahyun hadn’t thought possible for anyone other than their resident ballerina. “Great!”

Dahyun sighs, reaching a hand out. “Gimme.”

Sana complies, taking Dahyun’s hand in her own. “Go on then, tell me my future.”

Sana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Dahyun waits for the flood of thoughts to fill her head, excited to finally hear a thought from Minatozaki Sana. It’s odd, for as long as Sana has been around, she’s never heard any of her thoughts before. 

She closes her eyes as well, wondering when Sana’s thoughts will come. She can feel Sana getting antsy by the way she’s squirming, but Dahyun can’t hear anything. She opens them back up, watching Sana quietly.

A pit forms at the bottom of Dahyun’s stomach. She’s never not been able to hear someone’s thoughts before. Dahyun tightens her grip, wondering if maybe they didn’t have enough skin contact, but still, nothing comes.

Sana opens her eyes, an almost hopeful glint in them. “Dahyun?”

She sounds breathless, and Dahyun knows she can’t disappoint her. “You’ll help Momo open a dance company, and you’ll help her teach children.”

It’s the best she can come up with because she knows that it’s exactly what Momo wants for her future.

Sana’s face falls the tiniest. “That’s not what I was thinking about.”

Dahyun lets go quickly, unnerved by her inability to hear Sana’s wishes. “I was giving you a glimpse of your future, not reading your mind.”

Sana looks unsure. “But you _could_ read it?”

Dahyun lies. “Of course!”

She doesn’t know what to expect, but certainly not the sad, accepting expression that crosses Sana’s face. It feels wrong to see it there, especially knowing she must be responsible. 

“Yeah, of course.” But Dahyun doesn’t need her probing her on what she heard when she didn’t actually hear anything. “But I cut it off early. Don’t worry, I didn’t go snooping around in there.”

That’s not even how it works. Dahyun can’t pick and choose what she hears, but perhaps Sana doesn’t know that. Maybe she won’t ask Dahyun any questions.

“Oh, well thanks.” Sana seems disturbed for some reason.

“Yeah.” Dahyun rubs the back of her neck. “So… help me with that table?”

  
  
  


```

  
  


Jihyo is on them quick the next day, having heard of her and Jeongyeon’s stupid plan through some mouthy freshman’s RA. She can’t say she’s surprised, but Dahyun is definitely impressed by Jihyo’s speed on this one. Usually it takes her a couple days to find out about Jeongyeon’s idiotic ideas, and usually it’s Nayeon that’s spilling the details because Jeongyeon won’t split the money with her.

Their resident mom friend has them using the money to buy the entire group dinner, sans the money that Dahyun begs Jihyo to let her give to Chaeyoung for her skateboard, and they have to comply because it’s _Jihyo_. They would all be dead without her.

That’s how she and Jeongyeon end up carrying bags of takeout back to Nayeon’s tiny apartment. It’s not much of a home, but it’s Nayeon’s home until Jeongyeon graduates and moves out of the dorms so they can find a better place together. Dahyun really wonders when they’ll stop pretending like they aren’t terribly in love with one another.

“Can you please walk faster?” Jeongyeon hits her with one of the bags. Dahyun has to refrain from throwing the rice containers at her head. “You and your tiny legs.”  
“These tiny legs can beat you up.” Dahyun attempts to throw a glare, but Jeongyeon laughs at her.

Dahyun huffs, speeding up until they’re in front of Nayeon’s apartment door. She stops and makes an attempt at knocking, but the food gets in the way. Jeongyeon ignores her completely and kicks at the door.

“Nabongs!” Jeongyeon barely has the name out of her mouth before an annoyed Nayeon flings the door open.

“What have I said about kicking the door?” Nayeon glares. “It’s barely hanging on as it is, I don’t need to explain to my landlord why it’s been kicked down.”

Jeongyeon snorts. “You _could_ just let me kick it down and get you new hinges.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes, but there’s a fondness behind the irritation that Dahyun wishes she could understand. “Get in before my crazy neighbor catches you out here.”

Dahyun races in without a second thought. The last time Dahyun had spoken to Nayeon’s neighbor, she had attempted to buy Dahyun’s purse for a handful of quarters. The woman has issues.

She expects to see Chaeyoung, Jihyo, and Tzuyu in the living room, but the three Japanese girls playing video games take her by surprise. It’s not often that they join them for a fun night in, usually the three spend their time separate from the group get-togethers. It’s not that they don’t enjoy spending time with them, Dahyun can tell they just like their time together.

She figures if she came from another country to study, she would crave the company of the only people that speak her native tongue too.

“Hey.” Dahyun raises the food with a dramatic swing. “I’ve brought food.”

Mina ignores her in favor of destroying Momo and Sana in whatever racing game she’s forced them to play, but the others, sans Jihyo, become wild animals as they race toward her. Momo makes it to her first, ripping away the first box she can find in the bags.

Sana and Tzuyu wait patiently for Dahyun to hand them something while Chaeyoung impatiently taps her foot. Jeongyeon and Nayeon scoot past them and start handing out boxes to Jihyo and Mina as well. Mina continues to ignore them all.

Dahyun is the last to sit, right between Jihyo’s legs, next to the focused Mina. She isn’t even sure if the girl has realized that Sana and Momo stopped playing with her in favor of eating dinner.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are squeezed together in Nayeon’s giant recliner, the one that Dahyun has fallen asleep on multiple times, quietly whispering to each other. Jihyo is definitely still scolding Jeongyeon while Momo and Nayeon laugh at her frowning face. Dahyun is glad to not be a part of the actual scolding now that she’s brought food.

Sana leans close, not quite touching. “Didn’t I tell you that _I_ was going to buy dinner?”

She spots Mina cast a glance toward them, but she quickly averts her attention back to the television when Dahyun catches her gaze. Weird.

“Well, I officially have no money again. Feel free to buy me food.” Dahyun smiles, making an attempt to charm Sana into doing just that. She’s tired of noodles.

Sana giggles, nudging her with her elbow. Dahyun holds her breath, waiting for anything, a single, nonsensical word to float through her head, but nothing comes. “Next weekend then. We can go to the little cafe down the street?”

Dahyun blinks. She hadn’t really thought the girl would do it. “Oh, sure!”

Sana winks. “It’s a date.”

Her brain malfunctions, and she prays that her ears haven’t turned red at this point. Dahuyn doesn’t offer a reply, not trusting herself to form a full sentence, and digs into her chicken instead.

It’s not that Dahyun has feelings for Sana or anything, a tiny crush maybe, but she’s quite aware of how attractive she is, and how many people would kill to hear such a sentence from Sana directed at them. 

Casually, Dahyun slips her cheek onto Jihyo’s thigh. She hopes the girl is too preoccupied with her scolding to realize what Dahyun is doing.

**_She’s going to end up corrupting Dahyun. This idiot is lucky I love her or else I’d-_ **

Dahyun leans forward, frowning at the realization she comes to. Her powers are still working, just not for the girl next to her.

“Dahyun?” Dahyun’s eyes find Mina’s outstretched hand immediately. She takes the offered controller.

“What are we playing?” 

Mina tosses the third controller over to Sana, who fumbles for half a second before dropping it with a pout, and holds up a case. “Smash.

Dahyun groans. She’s only played it with Mina a couple times, but each time she has, she’s been absolutely destroyed.

Sana giggles, leaning over to whisper in her ear. “Wanna team up and beat her?”

Dahyun ignores the shiver down her spine. “Absolutely.”

Mina still beats them.

  
  


```

  
  


Sometimes, Dahyun wonders if she should use her powers to meddle. Usually it seems like a bad idea. Don’t mess with people, let them make their own decisions, that’s the mantra she repeats in her head.

Then there are times that Dahyun watches her friends be absolute idiots and she feels the need to intervene. Like when Chaeyoung and Tzuyu invite her over so they don’t feel awkward being alone and she becomes a third wheel.

Dahyun passes by behind the couch that they’re pressed together on, slapping Chaeyoung on the neck as hard as possible. Chaeyoung screeches and tries to wiggle away, but that only ends with her halfway in Tzuyu’s lap, and now the foreign girl is blushing up a storm.

**_Dahyun I swear if you’re trying to listen to my thoughts I will murder you in your sleep. Don’t think I won’t. I will-_ **

Dahyun puts on her best poker face. “Why are you glaring at me?”

Chaeyoung continues to eye her suspiciously. She definitely knows that Dahyun was reading her, but Dahyun refuses to acknowledge it. If there’s one person she’s unashamed to use her powers in, it would be her best friend. Chaeyoung is an open book when it comes to Dahyun.

Except when it comes to Tzuyu it seems. She’s ever so slightly more secretive with her infatuation for the girl. Luckily for her, Dahyun will let them deal with their feelings.

“Tzuyu!” Dahyun leans over the back of the couch, tugging Tzuyu into a hug. “Tell Chaeyoung to stop looking at me like that.”

Tzuyu stiffens, looking over at Chaeyoung. Her face softens, but Chaeyoung doesn’t notice, too busy frowning at Dahyun.

**_Like what? Cute?_ **

Dahyun holds back a snort. Tzuyu is more of a sap than even Chaeyoung. Dahyun thinks Chaeyoung might be right, they’re probably soulmates.

Tzuyu reels back suddenly and releases Dahyun’s arms, like she’s quite aware that she's been caught now. Dahyun hadn’t even been trying to get anything out of Tzuyu, she really only wanted to tease Chaeyoung, but now she’s probably made Tzuyu uncomfortable.

Dahyun sends an apologetic smile, coming out as more of a grimace, and pats Tzuyu’s clothed shoulder. “Sorry.”

Dahyun sighs, watching as they go back to their natural positions of being pressed together. One would think that they’re glued together with the way their shoulders or knees are always touching. The knees are always funny because Tzuyu has to angle herself strangely to be able to meet Chaeyoung’s tiny legs. 

She plops down on the edge of the couch beside Tzuyu, feeling very lonely all of a sudden. She wishes she could hold onto people without having to worry about accidentally exposing their thoughts to her. She can, sure, but she has to be covering her body pretty well. The last time she found herself cuddling with Nayeon, decked out in unnecessary layers, her hand had still accidentally swiped across her stomach. Nayeon hadn’t caught on, but Dahyun feels bad for catching a glimpse of a failed test when the information hadn’t been offered to her out loud. She never told Nayeon she knew about it, even when Jeongyeon asked her about said test and Nayeon lied.

She thinks about Sana. Dahyun knows her powers don’t work on her, there’s no way Sana just _doesn’t_ think. Everyone has subconscious thoughts swirling in their brain. Even Momo, who seems to have a lot less than most people, thinks about things without realizing.

Momo isn’t dumb or slow or anything, she just seems to have a very ‘work on it when it happens’ type of mindset. The exact opposite of Mina, who overthinks every single detail of life. Mina’s thoughts often overwhelm Dahyun to the point that touching her for long periods of time hurts Dahyun’s brain.

She can touch Sana, and nothing happens. There’s no need for Dahyun to worry about invading personal thoughts or an incoming headache. Dahyun, against her better judgement, decides she wants to touch Sana again. She wants to touch without fear.

“Hey.” Chaeyoung leans around Tzuyu, eyeing her curiously. Tzuyu is wearing a teasing grin. Dahyun prepares herself for the worst. “Heard you’re going on a date with Sana.”

Dahyun blinks. “What?”

Chaeyoung gives a feral grin. “Mina told Momo and Momo told Jeong and Jeong told me that you have a date with Sana. About time you crawled out of your little pity hole. Do your powers-”

“Woah! Wait!” Dahyun sputters, flailing her arms around like an idiot. “It’s not a date. She offered to buy me dinner because I’m broke.”

Tzuyu snorts. Dahyun no longer regrets reading her thoughts. “We’re college students. We’re all broke.”

“So?” Dahyun bites back defensively. 

Tzuyu sighs, looking at her as if she’s talking to a child. Dahyun is offended, and very much older than her. “So she didn’t offer anyone else food last night.” 

Dahyun groans, falling onto the couch. She smashes her head into the cushion, ignoring Tzuyu’s prodding finger digging into her shoulder. “No, it’s not like that. We talked about it the day before. Besides, do you really expect her to pay for all of you?”

It’s not like that. Sana is the prettiest girl on campus and she can have anyone that she wants. The one she wants can not possibly be Kim Dahyun. What a silly thought.

Chaeyoung shrugs, a tiny, smug glint in her eye. Dahyun doesn’t like it. “If you say so.”

  
  


```

Dahyun doesn’t know why she’s so nervous. Well, no, she does, but there’s no reason for it. Ever since Chaeyoung and Tzuyu put thoughts of Sana and a date in her head, she’s been thinking unreasonable thoughts. It’s not a date, obviously, but there’s a part of Dahyun that wonders if Sana _had_ meant it that way.

Sana is pretty, yes, but there’s a lot more to her than that. Dahyun tries not to think of her that way, because she’s practically Momo’s sister, and Dahyun respects Momo way too much to try anything with Sana. Still, it’s hard not to think of Sana in such a light when she’s always so sweet to Dahyun.

Sana is smart, a lot smarter than most people give her credit for. She’s studying to be a music therapist, and that’s enough to tug on Dahyun’s heartstrings. Sana is charming, charming enough to be able to persuade Momo’s professor to give Momo a second chance on a test she hadn't passed. Sana is kind, kind enough to offer Dahyun dinner.

That’s probably the only reason she’s taking Dahyun out, to be kind.

“Hey, you’re spacing out.” Chaeyoung waves a hand in front of her face. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

Dahyun shakes herself from her thoughts, continuing to strip. Chaeyoung offers her the jeans she had laid out across her bed, unconcerned with her state of undress. Chaeyoung has seen her naked too many times to care about her in her underwear.

“This is your fault.” Dahyun jumps, pulling the skinny jeans over her hips. She hates skinny jeans. “I’m freaking out now. Do you think Sana was really asking me on a date?”

Chaeyoung drops her body onto her own bed, shooting a confused look at her. “Wait, is that why you’ve tried on three different outfits?”

Dahyun doesn’t offer a verbal reply, instead trying to figure out if her belly is going to poke out over her pants. They don’t, but they make her butt look weird. She sighs, tearing them off.

“Dahyun, dude, chill. Even if she did mean it as a date, she’s not gonna care what you’re wearing.”

“Really?” Dahyun can’t help the desperation in her voice, feeling like a clown for thinking so deeply into this. “So I can wear my sweatpants?”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “Yeah. I wouldn’t care if Tzuyu wore sweats on a date with me.”

Dahyun almost laughs. “I’m not Chou Tzuyu, Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung frowns at her, she can see it in the mirror. Dahyun ignores it, pulling on her favorite gray sweatpants and a hoodie. It’s chilly at this time of night, no need to catch a cold over what _could be but probably isn’t_ a date.

“What does that mean?” There’s a hardness in her voice that Dahyun is used to. She isn’t the easiest on herself and when Chaeyoung catches wind of her self deprecation, she’s quick to snuff it out. “You’re one of the prettiest girls on this campus, idiot. I had a crush on you for months, and I have impeccable taste in women, Dahyun.”

She does laugh this time. “Your taste in women is anyone that can reach the snacks Nayeon hides from you in her apartment.”

Chaeyoung shrugs. Dahyun loves that they can talk about Chaeyoung’s brief infatuation, but Dahyun will never understand it. She doesn’t have much to offer Chaeyoung, and she most certainly has nothing to give Sana that she couldn’t get from anyone else on campus.

“Dahyun.” Chaeyoung is still being too serious. Dahyun’s joke didn’t work to lighten the mood. “Is it really so hard to think that someone might really like you for you?”

Dahyun shrugs. “I don’t know.”

She shuts Chaeyoung down with a stern glare. She doesn't want to think about this anymore, the entire thing is enough to ensure her thoughts that this is definitely not a date. Someone like Sana wouldn’t go for a weird kid like Dahyun. 

Chaeyoung gives up, not happy with the end of the conversation, but respecting Dahyun’s wish for it to end. Dahyun is glad.

She settles for the outfit she has on, barely making an effort with her makeup. It’s enough to hide the blemish on her cheek and that satisfies Dahyun. She would hate to wonder if Sana was staring at it the entire night.

Sana shows up soon enough, offering a small greeting to Chaeyoung before Dahyun slams the door. She would like to get far away from Chaeyoung, just in case she decides to put in an unwelcome comment.

Sana looks impeccable as always, a hoodie she’s most definitely stolen from Momo and a pair of leggings is her outfit of choice, and Dahyun feels a little less like a bum. She vaguely notes that if it _were_ a date, Sana would have dressed up. So not a date.

She pretends that she’s not upset by the confirmation.

Dahyun still makes sure to be the perfect gentlewoman though, opening doors and pulling out Sana’s chair for her. It’s the least she can do when the girl is taking her out to eat. She’s certainly eating well this week, that’s for sure. 

“Dahyunnie?” Sana offers her a sip of her coffee. Dahyun refuses, afraid that she might end up in a diabetic coma if she were to drink from that. Sana ordered enough chocolate in it to kill Momo’s beloved puppy, Boo. “Do you think you’ve found your soulmate?”

Dahyun chokes on her own drink. Sana looks alarmed. “My- my soulmate?”

The girl across her giggles. “Yes, your soulmate.”

Dahyun thinks back to that day Sana helped her. She had been reading up on soulmates then, right? Dahyun wonders if Sana thinks she’s found hers.

“No, I don’t think so.” Dahyun blows an accidental bubble in her coffee. “Have you?”

Sana hums, a strange smile taking over. “I thought I had, but I guess it was just a mistake.”

Dahyun nods, curious who could’ve caught her attention. As far as she knows, Sana sticks to Momo and Mina like glue, and the only others she spends time with are Dahyun’s close group of friends.

“Did you go see one then? The string people?” Dahyun doesn’t have a lot of knowledge on soulmates, but she knows that some people can see the strings on people’s fingers, and that a lot of people spend money to find out if the person they’re dating is at the other end of their own string.

That strange smile is back, looking a little melancholic. “Something like that.”

“They weren’t on the other end of your string, I’m assuming?”

Sana sighs. “No, she’s not.”

_She._

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sana.” Dahyun slurps, staring into the opening of her lip. “For what it’s worth, anyone here would be very lucky to have you Sana. You’re wonderful.”

The more Dahyun thinks about it, the more she’s convinced that Sana is perfect in every sense of the word. However, those thoughts are making it very hard to look Sana in the eyes.

She hears a fond sigh. “Thank you, Dahyunnie. That means a lot coming from someone like you.”

Dahyun glances up uncertainly. “Someone like me?”

People keep saying things like that to her lately. Jeongyeon insisting she work with her on her scheme because people like Dahyun, Chaeyoung telling her she’s pretty, and then Sana telling her this? 

Sana tilts her head, a softness in her gaze that makes Dahyun feel shy. “Yes, someone like you.”

Dahyun wants to look away, but she can’t find it in her to tear her eyes away from Sana’s pretty smile. “Oh- Um- Thank you.”

Sana bats her eyelashes. “Too much?”

Dahyun shakes her head, wondering if she’s imagining the flirting. “No, it’s fine.”

Slowly, Sana reaches over to pat Dahyun’s hand. Dahyun is still shocked every time she touches Sana and can’t hear a thing. “Good.”

This girl is going to be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dahyun starts thinking about strange things after that very friendly outing, like how nice it would be to run her fingers through Sana’s shiny hair, or how warm her smile is when directed at her, or the way her nose scrunches when Jeongyeon tells one of her bad jokes that are admittedly funny, even if they don’t want to tell her they’re funny.

It’s becoming a bad habit. Too often she sits in class and daydreams about Sana, wondering about the person Sana thought was her soulmate. Soulmates must be important to Sana. Dahyun has never thought too hard on stuff like that, but she thinks the idea is nice. She wonders who her soulmate is.

Maybe it's Sana… No that would be silly to think.

Dahyun jolts at the sound of a chair sliding out from across her. Jeongyeon slams down into the seat, looking angrier than Dahuyn has ever seen. Her loud actions have the rest of the room looking at her, and Dahyun knows something must be really wrong because Jeongyeon doesn’t like people staring at her.

Dahyun cast a quick look around the library, praying that the librarian isn’t around. She doesn’t seem to be, but Dahyun is convinced the old woman is a secret ninja with the way she lurks around the building.

“Hey.” Dahyun leans over the table, whispering as loud as she dares. The librarian is an angry woman out for blood. “What’s wrong?”

Jeongyeon ignores her, flipping open an encyclopedia to a random page, which is strange because she doesn’t think Jeongyeon has ever even touched an encyclopedia before now. She doesn’t seem to be reading it, merely staring at the words. Dahyun gives her a few minutes before trying again.

“Jeong?” 

The older girl sighs, face visibly falling. The anger turns into defeat. “Nayeon has a date tomorrow.”

That throws Dahyun for a loop. “What? Why?”

Nayeon has been in love with Jeongyeon since long before she met them. Jihyo sometimes tells her stories about when they were younger and how even their parents are convinced they’ll end up married. Dahyun can’t imagine Nayeon interested in anyone that isn’t Yoo Jeongyeon.

“I don’t know.” Jeongyeon swallows, voice trembling. “I guess she likes him.”

She stares at the utterly defeated girl in front of her, wondering how anyone can be so blind to what’s right in front of them. Dahyun knows, not everyone has the advantage in life that she has when it comes to understanding the people around her, but her powers are not the reason she understands the intimate relationship between Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Anyone with eyes can see how much the two love one another.

Tzuyu had straight up asked the two how long they had been dating when they had first adopted her into their little group, and if someone who has only known them for a few weeks can tell...

Dahyun tells herself that she shouldn’t interfere. There’s no reason for her to get between her friends and their love lives, but this is Nayeon and Jeongyeon. These two idiots don’t need to go to some string lady to know they’re soulmates, the entire campus already knows that they’re going to end up together.

“Yoo Jeongyeon.” Dahyun thinks about keeping her mouth closed, really she does, but she’s tired of these two living in fear that the other doesn’t love them back. “Nayeon is in love with you, you dumb ass.”

Jeongyeon stares, and stares some more. The blank look on her face is beginning to make Dahyun uncomfortable. “Jeongyeon?”

The older girl slams the book shut, nose flaring. “You’re serious?”

Dahyun blinks when Jeongyeon pushes herself up, a fire in her eyes. “Yeah, I don’t need my powers to know that. Literally everyone knows. Jihyo has been waiting for you to get together forever apparently.”

Jeongyeon waves her hands around as she laughs, a little hysterical. “Why didn’t anyone tell me? I can’t let her go on a date if she feels the same!”

People are shushing them, and Dahyun’s fear that the librarian will swoop upon them any moment intensifies.

Dahyun leans back, throwing her own hands up. “I don’t know! Everyone says you shouldn’t meddle with your friends' love lives!”

Jeongyeon reaches across the table and pulls Dahyun into a firm hug, squishing Dahyun’s face into her shoulder. The table digs into her ribs, but Dahyun fights the pain. “Well that’s dumb! I’m an idiot, Dahyun! You guys have to tell me this type of stuff!”

Jeongyeon doesn’t stay long, grabbing the bag off the floor that Dahyun hadn’t even noticed and racing out of the library in a hurry. She doesn’t even think Jeongyeon was there for more than five minutes.

Dahyun shakes the encounter off, hoping she hasn’t done anything wrong. She just gave Jeongyeon a little push, it’s not like she’s making them make decisions or anything, right? Dahyun decides that it’s something to think about later, because at the moment, she needs to be running away from the librarian making a beeline for her.

  
  


```

The next time they’re having a group get together, Momo, Mina, and Sana join them again. Dahyun is beginning to wonder if this is going to become a regular thing. She would be okay with it, and the others certainly would too, but that’s not the biggest surprise of the night.

It’s not really a surprise to Dahyun since it’s sort of her fault, but the rest of her friends scream when Dahyun and Jeongyeon arrive last, like usual. The screaming, of course, is because Jeongyeon leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Nayeon’s lips, settling into her lap right after.

Momo doesn’t really stop screaming about it, even after they explain to the rest of them what happened. Jeongyeon makes sure to let everyone know that they should thank Dahyun for pulling her head out of the ground. The explanation only warrants more Momo screaming, and it goes right into Dahyun’s ear as the girl pulls her into a celebratory hug, arms wrapped around her bare neck.

**_Yay! Yay! Yay! Finally! Just two more couples to go!_ **

Momo’s thoughts are almost always Dayhun’s favorite. Simple and to the point. Although, she doesn’t really know what the two couples thing is about. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, maybe? And maybe another one of Momo’s friends outside of her group?

Dahyun doesn’t get to think about it for long because Momo pulls her down onto the floor, setting her between her legs and wrapping them around her. Momo makes sure not to touch her skin though. Dahyun appreciates it.

She tries to ignore Nayeon and Jeongyeon after that, the two are obviously in their honeymoon phase and clinging to each other like koalas. Dahyun gives them two weeks until they’re back to arguing like an old married couple.

Mina hands over a controller to Dahyun and Sana, just like last time, and they proceed to get their butts kicked by the resident gaming veteran that is Myoui Mina. Dahyun ends up setting her controller down and Mina doesn’t even blink. Sana follows her lead, letting Mina stay lost in her game.

“Hey.” Sana pokes at her with her foot. “What are you doing Tuesday?”

Dahyun glances back to make sure she’s not talking to Momo, but Momo is entirely focused on giving Mina useless pointers on the video game. Dahyun turns back slowly. “Um… nothing? I have a test that morning and then I’m free.”

Sana rocks toward her, shoulder hitting hers teasingly. “Well then! You should come with me, I got tickets to go see Day6.”

Dahyun’s jaw actually drops. “Are you serious?”

Sana seems pleased by her reaction. “Yes, you should feel very honored that I’m asking you to go with me.”

Dahyun giggles, anticipation filling her body. She’s never been to a concert before, at least not one that wasn’t one of Chaeyoung’s cousin’s school concerts. “I would love to! Can we get t-shirts?”

Sana smiles gently. “I’ll get you whatever you want.”

Dahyun reaches over and grabs her hand. She wishes she could get even the tiniest of a glimpse into Sana’s head. It’s strange, Dahyun has never really wanted to hear someone’s thoughts, and now the only person she wishes she could hear is safe from her powers. “No way. I’ll get _you_ whatever you want. You bought the tickets.”

She wishes she understood why Sana is looking at her like that, like she’s something precious. “Okay.”

```

It ends up raining, and what started as a nice walk to the concert arena ends in messy heads of hair and damp shirts. It’s fine, really, Dahyun doesn’t mind a little rain, but Sana had seemed upset with herself. 

Thankfully it’s warm inside with all the body heat, and Dahyun notices that they aren’t the only ones that have got caught in the rain. She thinks about pointing it out to Sana, but thinks better when she notices the older girl eyeing the merchandise stands. Maybe Dahyun can fix the wet shirts.

Dahyun takes her hand, relishing in the lack of voice in her head at the moment despite her desperation to hear Sana’s thoughts lately, it’s already too loud inside the building, and drags Sana over. Sana is startled, but is quick to tighten her grip on Dahyun’s hand.

She, as promised, buys Sana and herself a t-shirt. Her wallet won’t recover from the overpriced clothing anytime soon, but that’s okay, because Sana is happy. 

They make a quick run to the bathroom and change out of their wet t-shirts, balling them up and stuffing them into the complementary bag the merchandise standee had given them. Dahyun’s shirt is baggy on her, but Sana’s looks like it was made specifically for her body. It’s a little unfair, the way Sana can pull off anything she wears.

“That’s so not fair.” She grumbles, trying not to smile at Sana posing in the mirror.

Sana doesn’t notice her ire, instead reaching a hand out. “Dahyunnie! Come take a picture with me!”

Dahyun isn’t sure anyone would be able to resist the girl. She sure can’t. “Fine.”

She tries to appear grumpy, but when Sana pulls her back against her front, resting her head on Dahyun’s shoulder, Dahyun nearly explodes with excitement. Sana, again, doesn’t notice the way Dahyun is reacting to her and pushes a kiss to her temple.

When Sana finally gets the last of her pictures, she releases Dahyun, much to her disappointment. Dahyun can’t help but be curious as to what she’s going to do with them. Will she post them online for the whole world to see?

Dahyun doesn’t think she’d survive the teasing her friends would do.

Dahyun nearly gets lost in the crowd outside the restroom and has to keep a tight grip on Sana’s wrist to keep from getting mistaken as someone’s lost child. It’s happened before, and Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon wouldn’t let her live it down for months. She would rather not have a repeat.

Sana is patient as she wiggles around people, much more patient than Dahyun would have been. Dahyun isn’t particularly fond of big crowds like this, but it definitely seems worth it to spend the night watching Day6 with Sana.

Dahyun has accepted the fact that she has a large amount of feelings for this girl, and they’re not very platonic. She hopes Momo won’t mind too much.

Sana finds their seat easily enough, settling into the fourth row on the floor. Day6’s instruments are set out on the stage, and she has a realization that they’re probably worth more than everything she owns combined. Dahyun wants to touch them, just once.

Sana giggles at her, amused at the way Dahyun is watching her surroundings. “Have you never been to a concert before?”

Dahyun shakes her head, accidentally hitting Sana’s knees with her own as she turns toward her. She’s glad she wore pants to cover her skin, although she doesn’t have to worry about brushing Sana, the people around her had the same idea as Sana and wore shorts and Dahyun doesn’t want to be fighting off unnecessary brushes of skin when she should be listening to music

“Oh!” Sana seems delighted. “I’m totally popping your concert cherry.”

Dahyun’s face turns red. “Please don’t ever say that again.”

Sana laughs, full bellied. It’s a pretty sound.

“Is Dahyunnie embarrassed?” She pokes at Dahyun’s cheeks.

Dahyun surprises her by smacking her hand away and leaning into her shoulder. Sana’s little gasp of surprise is enough to make Dahyun feel like she’s gotten just the smallest form of revenge.

“No, I’m not.” She mumbles into the skin of her shoulder.

When she pulls away, Sana’s cheeks are red. Dahyun doesn’t really know what to do with that information. It does have her sitting up straight though, feeling a little awkward now. She doesn’t know if she’s going too far with the touching or not, she can’t tell. Dahyun hopes she hasn’t made Sana uncomfortable.

Sana watches her feet, a single finger pulling her hair behind her ear. Dahyun wonders if she’s the only one that’s affected by the silence. It feels a bit suffocating, especially when Sana peeks up from the ground at her.

“Sorry.” Sana apologizes.

Dahyun has absolutely no idea what she’s apologizing for. “It’s okay.”

Sana gives a sheepish grin, eyes never leaving her, even when the crowd around them starts screaming. Dahyun has to physically turn herself away from Sana to find out what the commotion is about.

“Oh.” Right, they’re here for the concert, and the boys are on stage. “They’re here!”

It’s the best night of Dahyun’s life. She attaches herself to Sana the entire time so she’s not touching anyone around her, and Sana holds her tight, swaying Dahyun the entire time as they scream along with the rest of the crowd. 

Sana is so gentle in everything she does, and it’s even more apparent in the way she shields Dahyun away from everyone else with her hands around her waist, acting like her very own knight in shining armor. She’s a bit scary when she scowls at people who get too close to them, but Dahyun thinks it’s endearing.

She shouldn't, but Dahyun wonders if… just maybe… Sana might like her the way she likes Sana. There was something there, right? The way she held Dahyun in the bathroom, the reaction to Dahyun’s touch, and the way Sana has gone out of her way to keep her from brushing against everyone else.

When the concert ends, they shove their way out of the crowd and into the cold street, hand in hand. The air is colder than before, but Dahyun doesn’t mind as long as she gets to stick to Sana’s side.

Sana grows jumpier the closer they get to Dahyun’s dorm, and although Dahyun is vaguely wondering if Chaeyoung will be there when she gets back to hear about her night, she’s more worried about Sana’s strange behavior.

Dahyun drops her hand when they get to her building, saying goodbye, but Sana is quick to snatch her wrist back. 

“Um-” Sana rocks on the heels of her feet, mouth twitching, like she wants to say something but can’t quite get it out properly. “-do you wanna, like, get dinner soon?”

Dahyun smiles, a little laugh slipping out. “Sana, you don’t have to keep buying me things for us to hang out. We can just watch movies or something.”

Sana doesn’t giggle like she had thought she would, instead looking more nervous now. “I know that, but I was hoping you might let me take you out on a date-” Dahyun’s brain malfunctions. “-and Mina said it’s rude not to pay when you ask someone out.”

“Oh!” Dahyun gapes. So there _is_ something there between them. Wow.

Sana tenses, brow furrowing in worry. “If you don’t want to-”

“No! I mean, yeah! Yes! That’s- I’d love to!”

She internally cringes, making an attempt at keeping a passive expression. She would hate to scare Sana off with her enthusiasm.

Sana’s eyes glow. “Really? You mean it?”

Dahyun nods. “Yes. I would really like that.”

Sana laughs, small and disbelieving. Dahyun doesn’t understand why Sana thought she would ever say no. Sana is the most wonderful person she’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. “Great, that’s- that’s awesome! How about tomorrow?”

Dahyun flinches. “I have an exam I need to study for all day. The day after?”

Sana rocks a little faster. “Yes! I’m free!”

“Great!” Dahyun licks her lips, an awkwardness filling the cool air.

Sana seems to realize it too because she forces a laugh. “Right. So I’ll let you go then.”

Sana hesitates for a moment before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. Dahyun is embarrassed by the noise that slips from her mouth, but the red tint to Sana’s cheeks make her feel a little better. 

“Bye, Dahyunnie.”

Dahyun only registers that she’s staring when Sana herself gives one last glance behind her, slipping around the building and out of Dahyun’s sight completely.

Chaeyoung _is_ waiting for Dahyun, but she barely registers the girl’s presence, too dazed from what just happened. It’s only when Chaeyoung leans her face an inch away from hers with a frown that she realizes she should probably say something.

“Hey,” Dahyun says.

Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow. “Hey.”

“Sana and I are going on a date,” She breathes out into the silent room.

Chaeyoung punches her right in the chest. “That’s my best friend!”

“Ow!”

  
  


```

Dahyun failed her test, she knows it. There’s no way that she didn’t. She couldn’t even figure out what the essay question was asking her. She hates college.

Those thoughts are what have her crying into her bed, praying that Chaeyoung is too busy with Tzuyu to check on her. She would rather not have to tell her best friend how badly she sucks at her basics. Really, she’s a piano prodigy, why does she have a mandatory math class? She doesn’t need algebra.

There’s no way she’s leaving her room today. Instead, she sticks her ear buds in and closes her eyes. 

Dahyun feels like an idiot, but she refuses to ask Nayeon for help _again_. The oldest is always willing to help, but Dahyun feels like she’s not supposed to ask. Nayeon has enough on her plate as it is.

She tries to shut off her thoughts, desperate for sleep. At least then she won’t have to think about her failure today. It takes a while, but the nagging thoughts do finally disappear, allowing Dahyun to fall into an unsettled slumber.

There’s a soft banging on the door that wakes her up. She must have slept for a lot longer than she had planned because the sun is setting outside her window. 

“Hang on!” Dahyun rubs the sleep from her eyes. The touch hurts ever so slightly, eyes still raw from crying earlier. Her legs are stiff as she makes her way to the door. “Chaeng, I swear if you forgot your key again-”

It is most certainly not Chaeyoung standing outside the door. 

“Hey.” Sana is frowning, eyes widening when they get to her face. “Are you okay?”

Sana is dressed nice, really nice. Her shirt dips just the slightest, and Dahyun has to pull her gaze away, feeling rude for staring. 

“Yeah.” Dahyun feels like she’s missing something. “What has you all dressed up?”

Sana’s frown somehow deepens. “We had a date.”

A light bulb goes off in Dahyun’s dumb little brain. “Oh my gosh!”

Dahyun tries to speak, but the only thing that comes out is a garbled mess. It sounds more like she’s hyperventilating than trying to form a coherent sentence.

Sana raises a hand, a sad sigh leaving her lips. “Dahyun, if you wanted to cancel-”

“No!” Dahyun waves her hands around pathetically. ”No, I don’t want to! I’m so sorry, Sana! I just- I’ve had a bad day. I failed my exam and I sat and cried and fell asleep and-” Dahyun groans, pulling at her hair. She’s frustrated with herself for forgetting something she had been looking forward to so much. “I really am sorry. I’ve just been so stressed out that I forgot.”

Sana bounces a few times, obviously contemplating her options. Dahyun has a feeling Sana will walk away and try to forget whatever this thing between them is entirely. She wouldn’t blame her for it either.

“Well.” Sana sighs. Dahyun holds on to the last of her desperate hope. “You don’t seem like you want to go out.”

Dahyun makes one last attempt to salvage the situation. “I do! I wa-”

  
“How about we stay in and watch those movies you suggested instead?”

Dahyun blinks, and blinks again.

“Dahyun?” Sana crosses her arms, not meeting her gaze.

Dahyun breathes out a relieved sigh. “Yeah. That would be great.”

Dahyun discovers that Sana looks spectacular in her spare pajamas.

  
  


```

  
  


It doesn’t take long for word to start spreading about Dahyun and Sana spending time together, especially after Sana posts the bathroom selfies they took. They haven’t made anything official, but it’s obvious to everyone that there’s something going between them.

Strangers that she doesn’t even know come up and talk to her about Sana like they’re old friends, and Dahyun doesn’t like it one bit. It’s like the campus doesn’t even regard Sana as a person sometimes. Dahyun isn’t an angry person, but her peers sure have brought out a wrath inside of her with the way they act like Sana is some sort of ideal instead of a person.

She gets a lot of dirty looks too, usually from guys who probably wish that they were in Dahyun’s place. It’s odd to her because a few weeks ago, Dahyun would have wondered what she could give Sana that these gorgeous people couldn’t, but now she knows that they’ll never treat Sana the way Dahyun thinks she deserves.

These people would take and take and take, only wanting to show Sana off like some sort of prize in a game that the woman didn’t sign up for, and she knows because sometimes they touch her and she _hears_ it. She hears the way they think about her, and it fills her with so much rage. Dahyun hates that, hates them. Sana deserves so much better, and she just hopes that she can always give her that.

Even if Sana decides that she doesn’t want to be with Dahyun anymore, Dahyun is going to make sure that whoever she ends up with knows exactly how wonderful Sana is and how much they should treasure her. She’ll be damned if anyone hurts this girl.

The strangers aren’t the worst though. The worst is all of their friends throwing around innuendos every time they’re so much as in the same room. She wishes they’d have all done this with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, but the older girls would probably murder them all. Dahyun and Sana are just easy targets.

Surprisingly, it’s not Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon that are doing the majority of the teasing. Dahyun would have put them at the top of the list for that, but she’s starting to think that maybe the two just understand her position too much to do so. They’re just as whipped, even if Jeongyeon won’t admit it out loud.

The three bromigos, put in their place by pretty girls.

“Is there something wrong with my desk?” 

Dahyun blinks. “Huh?”

Jihyo snorts, although it's more or less just her blowing air out of her nose. “You’ve been glaring at it for a good ten minutes.”

“Oh, no. Just thinking.” Dahyun stretches her arms, disregarding the book laying in Jihyo’s lap and replacing it with her head. The textbook falls to the ground. “Your bed is comfy.”

“That book is expensive.” Jihyo sighs, but there’s no real frustration behind her words. “You have the exact same bed as me, you know?”

“Yeah, but this is the _Jihyo_ bed. It’s better.”

Jihyo casually runs her hands through Dahyun’s loose hair, carefully avoiding touching her scalp. Jihyo is good, better than most of them, at avoiding Dahyun’s bare skin. It’s not often she finds herself in Jihyo’s brain, and it’s probably for the best. Jihyo’s brain is complicated, just as full of thoughts as Mina’s, but so much more organized and controlled. It’s scary how impressive her mind is.

“So…” Jihyo twirls her hair around her finger, a smug grin growing. “Why aren’t you with Sana right now?”

Dahyun groans. Jihyo is definitely the one that’s surprised her with all the teasing. “She’s busy.”

Jihyo snorts, the warm air hitting Dahyun’s forehead. “So I’m the second choice?”

Dahyun sends her a cheeky grin. “Third actually. Chaeyoung is with Tzuyu.”

Jihyo groans. “Are they driving you nuts, too? I feel like a third wheel now when I’m with Nayeon and Jeongyeon.”

“Yes!” Dahyun sits up, hair tugging as a couple tangles get stuck in Jihyo’s fingers. “Jihyo, you’re the only one who gets it! I wish they would just get together already, I feel like their parent supervising them when the three of us are together!”

“It was the same with Nayeon and Jeongyeon.” Jihyo leans back, head on the wall. She squeezes her eyes shut, a little giggle slipping out. Dahyun picks up the tune she starts humming immediately. “Our trios are down to two~.”

“Please stop.” Dahyun begs.

Jihyo laughs. “You don’t like my Disney voice?”

“I don’t like your choice of song.” Dahyun rebuttals.

Chaeyoung had a serious Disney phase growing up and for some reason, that was one of her favorite songs to sing. Dahyun can’t count the amount of times that she had to apologize on Chaeyoung’s behalf in public. The girl would sing and dance wherever she wanted.

Jihyo is still amused. “Whatever, you grump. I feel bad for you, Sana and Momo are worse than me.”

It’s true. While Sana doesn’t seem nearly as obsessed as Momo, she still catches her singing along with her best friend anytime Momo busts a song out, and she somehow always knows the lyrics. Dahyun should find it annoying, but anything Sana does tugs on her heartstrings.

“Hey.” Jihyo grows somber, finally opening her eyes to stare at Dahyun. It’s a drastic change, one that leaves Dahyun unnerved. “I meant to thank you.”

Dahyun is baffled. “Me?”

Jihyo grins. “Yes, you.”

Dahyun can’t remember anything worth thanking her for recently. “For what?”

“For pushing them together. I thought they never would, and when Nayeon told me she had a date…”

“Oh.” Dahyun shrugs. “I’m still not sure I should have.”

Jihyo shuffles, adjusting herself on the bed. “What? Why?”

“I don’t know.” She follows Jihyo’s lead, leaning back against the wall. “I just feel like I shouldn't use my powers to meddle with people. You’re not supposed to do that, right?”

Jihyo seems to contemplate that. “I’m… not sure. I feel like-” She sighs, a troubled expression taking over. “-there’s not always a right answer to something like that. People use their powers to make entire careers, right? I don’t see why it would be wrong to use it simply to help your friends.”

“But it’s not morally correct.”

“Is it morally correct to leave them sad and alone their entire lives, knowing you could have helped them?”

“I-” Dahyun pauses. She hadn’t thought about it like that. “-I don’t know.”

Jihyo smiles. “Me neither.”

That’s a lot more reassuring than Jihyo probably realizes.

“There’s a reason, Dahyun, that we seek out friendships. For people to love and love us in return.” Jihyo has her entire attention. “We’re not supposed to go through life alone because we need and crave human interaction. I don’t think it’s wrong to help the people around you with the skills you’re given. Don’t you think they would have done the same thing if they thought they could make you happy?”

Dahyun nods slowly, feeling like a tiny child being taught the basic lessons to life by her teacher. Jihyo’s brain, like always, amazes Dahyun. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

Dahyun sometimes wonders what she did to deserve these people in her life.

“So have you and Sana had s-”

“Stop!”

````

  
  


Dahyun has forced Chaeyoung to evacuate the dorm for the night, and although her best friend had huffed the entire time, Dahyun knows it was worth it just to be cuddled up next to Sana in her bed. It’s small enough that she has to be pressed against the woman, her back to the wall as she presses her cheek into Sana’s neck. The Japanese girl doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, she seems to rather enjoy it.

“You’re not even watching.” Sana complains.

Dahyun blushes, knowing Sana has caught her staring again. Dahyun does it far too often, it’s becoming a habit. “Sorry.”

Dahyun drags her eyes back to the laptop on Sana’s lap, ignoring the growing unease as she watches. It’s a soulmate movie, most romcoms these days are. Dahyun is becoming increasingly unnerved by the discussion of soulmates. 

Part of her wonders if Sana could be hers. She would like that, but she doesn’t know how to even approach the idea. Does she ask Sana to go to one of the string people with her to find out? When is it appropriate in their relationship to ask something like that?

They’re not even technically together right now, so how does she approach that without sounding crazy? 

Then there’s the question that makes her stomach feel queasy. What if she isn’t Sana’s soulmate? Dahyun wouldn’t want anyone else, but maybe Sana values that more than something with Dahyun.

“Hey, you okay?” Sana pokes at her ribs with her pinky finger. “You’re kind of zoning out.”

Dahyun nods. “Just thinking.”

Sana tilts her head, nearly knocking their skulls together. “About?”

She wonders if she should just tell her the truth. Dahyun feels safe with Sana. Sana wouldn’t think badly of her. She decides to be honest, even if she sounds like an idiot. “Soulmates.”

Sana tenses underneath her. “Oh.”

Dahyun feels her stomach drop. It’s not the reaction she was hoping for. “Yeah, just… you know?”

Sana nods, breathes finally. “Yeah.”

Dahyun doesn’t really know what to say, doesn’t really register her sudden question until it’s already out. “Is that something that’s important to you?”

Sana is quiet for a moment, obviously deep in thought. Dahyun waits patiently, trying not to feel hurt the longer the silence goes on. It’s silly, but she can’t help but feel insecure in the moment.

“Not more important than you.”

Dahyun feels her heart steady. She’s sure Sana can feel it because she can hear Sana’s. If she didn’t know better, she’d think their beats are in sync, but she does know better and blames Chaeyoung for the cheesy thought.

“Really?” Dahyun asks.

Sana stares and Dahyun can see the sincerity in her eyes. “Really.”

Dahyun asks Sana to be her girlfriend that night.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewatching Love Live lately and every time Nico does her 'Nico Nico Ni" I lose my shit because I think of Heechul and Momo.
> 
> Btw! I have an itzy oneshot coming soon and I'm in the process of finishing a couple of Twice fics so keep an eye out for those.


	3. Chapter 3

Dahyun begins planning. It’s Jihyo’s fault, and for once, the girl can’t be mad at Dahyun for scheming because she practically gave her the go ahead on this.

“This seems like it might be a bad idea.” Jeongyeon doesn’t turn her down immediately, and Dahyun latches onto the sliver of doubt in her.

“You owe me one. I go along with your dumb things all the time.” Dahyun pushes her down into the grass, plopping her newest folder into Jeongyeon’s lap. “Besides, I got you and Nayeon together. You owe me one.”

Jeongyeon grumbles, but flips through the folder she’s been given. She lingers on the first page for too long, muffling her snicker at the drawing of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu that Dahyun has attempted to make. Dahyun feels a bit offended at the blatant mockery, even if she knows her art skills aren’t the best.

Dahyun settles onto the ground next to her. The grass is a little damp from the morning fog, but Dahyun doesn’t mind. 

“What happened to not using your powers to meddle in people’s lives?” Jeongyeon asks curiously.

“Jihyo.”

Jeongyeon gives her an odd side eye, but doesn’t question further when Dahyun refuses to offer up any other information. “Okay… So the plan is to get one of them to finally ask the other out?”

“Right.”

“Why?” Jeongyeon closes the folder that’s full of mediocre plans Dahyun came up with last night. “You literally told me Nayeon liked me. Just tell Chaeyoung that Tzuyu likes her and be done.”

Jeongyeon throws the folder back at her with an unimpressed look. Dahyun takes great offense, it took her a solid twenty minutes to come up with those plans, and an extra ten for the drawing.

“No way.” Dahyun couldn’t, would never. “Chaeyoung is a hopeless romantic.”

The older girl groans, falling back onto the grass. “And she would be pissed if she didn’t get to woo Tzuyu.”

Dahyun pats Jeongyeon’s stomach. “Ding ding ding! That is correct.”

Dahyun and Chaeyoung have been friends for a very long time, the best of best friends. She owes her a lot, and if she’s going to intervene then she’s at least going to make sure Chaeyoung gets that story book romance that she’s been dreaming of forever.

“So what do you want from me?” Jeongyeon asks.

Dahyun smiles, knowing she’s roped her in. “i just need you to plant the seeds.”

Jeongyeon blinks.

“Just-” Dahyun rolls her eyes. “-drop hints, get the other girls to do it too if you can.”

“Drop hints?” Jeongyeon doesn’t seem impressed. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

Dahyun nearly squeals in excitement. “Great!”

  
  


```

It’s new for Dahyun, walking to Nayeon’s apartment hand in hand with her girlfriend instead of Jeongyeon. It’s a good new, and Sana agrees, even if the rest of them tease them the moment they come through the half broke door.

“The love birds are here!” Jihyo is the first to spot them, throwing something away into the trash in the kitchen. Her dignity, probably.

There’s a chorus of greetings from the living room, all of them leaning more toward the annoying side. Except their precious, wonderful Mina.

Dahyun is pleased to see Momo and Mina mingling with the others. It seems their groups are no longer two. Dahyun likes that a lot.

Sana gives her a cheeky kiss to the cheek as she shuffles toward Mina. Dahyun knows her face is red by the way Nayeon snorts when she settles on the couch next to her. She really wishes Sana would just plant her lips a little closer to her own sometimes. Dahyun doesn’t have the courage to do such a thing, at least not the first one.

She hopes Sana wants to kiss her as much as she wants to kiss Sana, otherwise things might get a little awkward since they’re, like… dating. Dahyun has no idea how this is supposed to go, really, but she’s trying.

Nayeon drags herself out of Jeongyeon’s hold to pinch Dahyun’s cheeks. “My little baby is embarrassed!”

**_And all grown up, too. What happened to the shy girl that tripped over herself trying to impress me and Jeongyeon?_ **

Dahyun grumbles, smacking her hands away. Nayeon goes in for another squeeze, but Jihyo slides between them, slipping an arm around Dahyun’s neck. The couch is way too tiny for the four of them.

Jihyo gives her a pointed look.

**_So from how shy you got from that kiss to the cheek, I’m going to take a guess and say you haven’t had s-_ **

Dahyun stands abruptly, cutting off the skin contact from Jihyo immediately. Nayeon and Jeongyeon eye her curiously, but Dahyun laughs nervously, avoiding their gazes completely. Jihyo is smirking.

Dahyun doesn’t even offer them an excuse for her departure, dropping next to Momo on the floor. Momo tugs her by the shirt, pulling her knees in to give her more room. Dahyun complies, scooting over.

“Pretzel?” Momo pulls a bag from her side.

Dahyun blinks at it. She has no idea where it came from. “Sure.”

Momo feeds her, watching Mina and Sana play games in silence. It gives Dahyun time to watch the youngest two in the chair that they seem to have claimed. She’s a bit jealous for the comfort it must bring their bottoms. They all need to pitch in and buy Nayeon some throw pillows or something. Her tailbone has just about had it with the floor.

Tzuyu is wrapped around Chaeyoung, and for once she doesn’t seem to be embarrassed by it. In return, Chaeyoung leans into her hold, showing the taller girl something on her phone. Dahyun is curious when they stopped being so embarrassed around each other. It must be a new development, one that Dahyun missed while being so wrapped up in Sana.

Tzuyu giggles into Chaeyoung’s shoulder, watching Dahyun’s best friend with a gentle gaze. It feels far too intimate of a moment for her to be intruding on, and so Dahyun turns her attention back to the tv. 

Mina is kicking Sana’s butt, per usual.

Momo groans. “I’m bored! Can we watch a movie?”

Dahyun jumps at the suggestion. Momo has unknowingly played a huge part in Dahyun’s plan for the night. “Yeah! Let’s watch a horror movie!”

The three on the couch give her confused looks. Jeongyeon tries to call her out. “But you hate-” Dahyun glares at her, sending a pointed look to the two in the chair. Jeongyeon’s eyes widen, stumbling over her next words in an attempt at salvaging the situation “-not- uh- not having someone- someone that can hold you during scary movies.”

Sana giggles, and although Momo is blocking Dahyun’s sight of her girlfriend, she can imagine the cheeky grin she’s wearing. “Oh, don’t worry. I can help with that.”

Dahyun can’t help the smile that blooms. She likes that Sana is so open to flirting with her in front of them, even if they have to suffer through the teasing. It’s a nice feeling, to be wanted so openly by her.

Dahyun jumps over both Momo and Mina, practically falling into Sana’s awaiting arms. She lets out an embarrassed laugh, one that Sana returns.

Nayeon does end up putting a horror movie on, and when Jeongyeon reaches out for her, Nayeon smacks the hell out of her arm. Jihyo laughs as Nayeon cuddles up next to her instead. Dahyun wonders if it’s because Jeogyeon made a comment about Nayeon needing someone to hold onto as well.

With the lights off, it’s a bit harder to see Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, but Dahyun notices their hands clasped together halfway through. Tzuyu, surprisingly, is the one that seems to be the most scared, and although Chaeyoung herself obviously isn’t enjoying the movie, she holds tight as Tzuyu settles her head into Chaeyoung’s neck.

It’s cute.

“Hey.” Sana’s warm breath send a shiver down her back. “You’re not very good at paying attention to movies, are you?”

Dahyun leans back to meet her gaze. “Not really. I get distracted.”

“Oh?” Sana gives her a playful look. “By what?”

For a moment, Dahyun thinks about turning her gaze back on her best friend, but her stare never leaves Sana. She doesn’t think she can ever stop looking at her when Sana is watching her like that. “You, usually.”

Her nose crinkles in delights while she tries to hide her smile. Eventually, she gives up and leans into Dahyun, pressing a tiny kiss to her temple.

Dahyun forgets all about Tzuyu and Chaeyoung.

  
  


```

  
  


Dahyun has locked herself in the music room for the day. She has no idea why her head is so messy, but she can’t seem to play a whole song without her fingers fumblings. Well, no, she has an inkling for why she keeps messing up, but that would mean admitting that Dahyun is less than perfect at playing the piano.

She just has a lot on her mind lately, like Sana, or the fact that Sana is the most perfect person in the world, or the tiny issues of Dahyun panicking every time she thinks about finally just kissing Sana.

Her fingers slip once again.

She groans, casually contemplating slamming her head into the piano keys. It would make her life a little easier if she had a concussion. At least then she could explain to everyone else why she’s struggling and not have to tell them it’s because she can’t stop thinking about a _girl._

Except, it’s not just some girl. It’s Sana. The girl that Dahuyn is in love with.

She smashes the keys. “Oh my gosh.”

She just said that, thought it. She’s in love with Sana.

“Dahyun?”

“AH!” She immediately puts a hand over her mouth, cheeks heating up. She’s ashamed of the noise that just came from her mouth. “Sana!”

Her girlfriend’s head is sticking in the door, looking worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Dahyun squeaks.

Sana tilts her head, a tiny smile growing as she slips all the way in. She holds up a container. “I brought lunch.”

Dahyun’s heart clenches at the kind gesture. She really is in love with this girl, and that scares her.

  
  


```

  
  


“So, how’s Tzuyu?” Dahyun asks wobbly.

Chaeyoung puts a hand on her hip, steadying her. “She’s good.”

Dahyun doesn’t know why she’s doing this. Chaeyoung has been itching to teach her how to skate for years and Dahyun has finally given in. Maybe it’s because this skateboard has a soft spot in her heart now. Without her breaking Chaeyoung’s last one, who knows if she would have had the chance to get to know Sana better.

“Oh? That’s good.” Dahyun slips back, but Chaeyoung steadies her once again.

Chaeyoung gives her a strange look. “Yeah, it is good, but you were literally with us yesterday so I don’t understand why-”

  
“I’m just worried about my friends, that’s all.” Dahyun defends herself.

Chaeyoung backs away when Dahyun regains her balance. “If you say so.”

Dahyun gives the smallest of pushes off the ground, legs shaking. The only thing that keeps her from bailing immediately is her knowing that Chaeyoung is following close behind to catch her if she falls. 

She makes it a solid ten feet before she loses her balance. Chaeyoung is quick to grab under her arms, setting her on the concrete gently. 

“I suck.” Dahyun groans, pulling at the helmet.

Chaeyoung snorts, swiping at her hands and taking the helmet off herself. “No, you’re doing fine. I know a lot of people that can’t move more an inch without falling off.”

“Can Tzuyu make it more than an inch?” Dahyun asks curiously. She knows the youngest is trying her best to learn, most likely just to impress Chaeyoung. Tzuyu doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy skateboarding in her free time.

Chaeyoung smiles gently. “No, she sucks.”

Dahyun wonders if she looks that pathetic when she talks about Sana. “Well, she probably enjoys spending time with you, even if she’s falling on her butt.”

Her best friend stops abruptly, turning to her. Chaeyoung is silent for a moment, staring Dahyun down. “Why are you pushing the Tzuyu thing so much today?”

Dahyun blinks. “I’m not.”

“You are.”

She should have known better. If there’s anyone able to get into her brain like this, it’s Chaeyoung. “Okay, I am.”

“Why?” She asks.

Dahyun shrugs. “I guess… I got my girl, and I’m happier than ever before. I want you to be happy, too.”

Chaeyoung sighs loudly, flopping onto the ground next to her. She plays with the straps of her helmet, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Can I ask you something?”

Dahyun leans forward wrapping a careful arm around her shoulder, careful not to touch her skin. Usually, she doesn’t care to worry about hearing Chaeyoung’s thoughts and Chaeyoung doesn’t care for her to listen in, but Dahyun knows this is different.

“Do you think Tzuyu is my soulmate?” Chaeyoung’s question is not what she’s expecting. “I mean- what if we do get together, and then we aren’t even meant to be?”

Dahyun pulls her closer, and Chaeyoung settles her head onto her shoulder. It feels so much like when they were younger, fighting to stay afloat throughout high school and just leaning on one another for support.

“I don’t know, Chaeng, but if you don’t ever tell her then you’re just going to regret it.” Dahyun isn’t good with the life advice stuff. Jihyo is the one Chaeyoung should really go to.

She sighs. “I know.”

They sit there, watching the other people skating around. Dahyun is a bit jealous of their skills, and a little more than embarrassed when a child skates past them with far more skill than Dahyun possesses.

Chaeyoung groans out a laugh. “You know, this would be a lot easier if I had powers.”

Dahyun laughs with her, a little more carefree. “Yeah, I bet having those string powers would come in handy.”

Chaeyoung looks at her strangely. “What?”

“What?” She asks back.

Dahuyn knows that look. It’s the look she always gets from her best friend when she’s said something that Chaeyoung thinks is dumb. It doesn’t happen a _lot_ , but that’s probably what makes it so effective.

“Well, obviously not that one in particular. Maybe your power so I could just touch them.”

Dahyun furrows her brow. “It’s not like my reading someone’s mind would tell me if they’re my soulmate.”

Dahyun feels like they’re having two completely different conversations right now, and Chaeyoung must think the same thing because she turns to face her fully, legs criss crossed. 

“Dahyun.” Chaeyoung searches her face. “You…”

Dahyun waits.

“Is Sana your soulmate?” She settles on.

Dahyun shakes her head, confused. So terribly confused. “How would I know?”

Her best friend’s jaw drops open, eyes wide. “You’re messing with me.”

Dahyun feels like Chaeyoung is playing some sort of prank on her or something. She glances around, searching for anyone else, Jeongyeon specifically, before glancing back at Chaeyoung. Something just feels off.

“No, what are you freaking out about?”

Chaeyoung holds her hands out, mouth agape, and screams in her face. Dahyun leans back, baffled. “You absolute moron! Do you just not listen to me when I talk about soulmates-”

“No, not really.”

“-or are you just obtuse? Dahyun! You don’t need the string people to tell you who your soulmate is!”

  
Dahyun wipes at her chin because Chaeyoung has definitely spit on her with all the yelling. “You don’t?”

She points an accusatory finger at her, eyes wild. “ _You_ don’t!”

She whips her head around to make sure Chaeyoung is really talking to her. No one is behind her, and although a lot of the people around are watching the small girl in front of her yell, Chaeoyoung is definitely speaking to her. “ _I_ don’t?”

“Dahyun.” Chaeyoung rubs a hand own her face, irritation evident. “You have _powers_. People that have powers can’t use them on their soulmate!”

Dahyun feels her stomach flip. No, more than that, Dahyun feels the entire world flip. “Oh.”

Chaeyoung is looking at her expectantly. 

“My powers don’t work on Sana.”

Chaeyoung throws her arms up, eyes lighting up. “That’s great!”

Dahyun sucks in a breath, struggling to get to her feet. “I have to go. I have to go find Sana.”

Chaeyoung cheers. “Yes!”

Dahyun nearly kills a kid on roller skates on her way out, but she figures it’s a worthy sacrifice for her love life.

  
  


```

Dahyun pounds on the door of Sana’s dorm room. She takes a deep breath when the knob turns, but ends up disappointed when it’s Mina that opens the door.

Mina regards her in amusement. “I’ll admit, I’m a little offended at how unhappy you are to see me.”

“Mina.” Dahyun can tell the girl is caught off guard by her serious demeanor. “I need to talk to Sana.”

Sana pops her head around Mina, as if knowing she’s been summoned. “Dahyunnie?”

Mina blinks at her. “Right… should I… go?”

“Minari, you don’t have to-”

“Yes, please.” Dahyun cuts Sana off.

Mina is taken aback, but her gaze softens when Dahyun offers up her best puppy dog eyes. The younger Japanese girl shrugs, giving a friendly pat to Dahyun’s shoulder as she passes by. She feels a bit bad about doing that.

“Dahyunnie, you can’t just kick my friends out.” Sana frowns, but she can’t hold it long, an amused giggle slipping out as she tugs her in. “I thought you had plans with Chaeyoung.”

Dahyun nods, standing in favor of sitting when Sana flops onto her tiny bed. “Yeah, that’s why I’m here actually. Chaeyoung, she-”

Dahyun stops. She needs to tell Sana about her powers and about how they're soulmates, but there’s something more important than that to tell her.

“I’m in love with you.” Dahyun blurts.

Sana’s eyes go wide at the abrupt confession, but it doesn’t take long for her face to break out in joy. Her nose crinkles in delight. “I’m in love with you, too.”

Dahyun barks out a laugh, full of disbelief. Sana pulls her by the hands, pulling her onto the bed with her. Before Dahyun can register what’s happening, Sana in tangling her legs with Dahyun’s and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you that for a while.” Sana admits.

Dahyun nods into her neck, eyes closed so she can savor this moment. “Me too.”

Sana attempts to pull her even closer, but it’s nearly impossible with the way they’re already pressed against one another. “Why did we wait so long to say that?”

Dahyun hesitates for only a moment, the truth spilling from her lips. It's about time she starts being completely honest with Sana. “Because I was scared you might find your soulmate.”

Sana shakes her head immediately. “You’re the only one I want.”

She knows Sana means that. Her girlfriend has assured her of that fact many times, and yet Dahyun can't help but feel surprised every time she hears it. She probably won't ever be able to understand how she's meant to be with someone as amazing as this girl in front of her. She loves her, so, so much. More than she'll ever be able to express to her.

Dahyun pulls away just the slightest, so she can look Sana in the eye. “You’re the only one I want, too, but there’s something you need to know.”

Sana’s brow furrows in confusion. “Okay?”

Dahyun takes a deep breath. “We’re soulmates.”

Sana blinks slowly at her. She shakes her head, eyes narrowed. “Dahyun, your powers work on me, we’re not-”

“I didn’t know about that.” Dahyun cuts her off. “I didn’t know powers didn’t work on your soulmate. I thought… I thought something was wrong with me, so I lied. I’ve never been able to read you.”

Sana pulls back completely. Dahyun hope she's not upset with her, but she certainly has the right to. Dahyun has been lying, not for the purpose of misleading anyone, but she still lied.

“I’m so sorry. I thought, of course, I’m the only idiot that can’t properly use her own powers, but then Chaeyoung was telling me all about soulmates and-”

Sana doesn’t let her finish, instead pulling her into a kiss. Their first kiss. God, why did they wait so long to do that.

“Oh,” Dahyun mumbles when Sana finally pulls back.

She tastes like chocolate.

She giggles at Dahyun’s expression. Dahyun figures she must look pretty silly with her mouth wide open and eyes wide, but really, who wouldn’t look like that when someone like Sana kisses them?

“That makes so much sense.” Sana sighs, relief coating her face. “Sometimes I would flirt with you in my head and you wouldn’t respond to it at all. I thought you were just trying to let me down without making it awkward, and when we actually started dating… well, I didn’t know. I thought maybe you just turned it off or something.”

Dahyun smiles gently, but she feels a bit guilty now, knowing that she’s probably caused Sana a lot of confusion. “It doesn’t turn off, ever. That’s why I love holding onto you all the time. It _is_ kind of frustrating though. You’re the first person I actually want to know what’s going on up there-" Dahyun pokes her forehead."-and I just… can’t.”

Sana settles a hand on Dahyun’s thigh and squeezes, shooting her a teasing look. “You could just ask.”

Dahyun nods her head, agreeing with the offer. “I think I might get annoying.”

“That’s okay.”

She smiles at Sana. Dahyun really didn’t know how this conversation would go. She had been afraid that Sana might get angry at her for hiding the truth, but she seems happy. It’s a relief, she’s not sure she could handle Sana being upset with her.

  
“You’re not disappointed?” Dahyun questions. “I know you were hoping, before us, that you had found someone that was your soulmate.”

“Dahyun.” Sana laughs. “It was you, dummy. I thought you were my soulmate.”

Dahyun blinks. “But- you said you saw the strings. I thought you had to be in the presence of the person to know-”

Dahyunnie.” Sana take her hands gently. “I can see strings.”

She blinks, wondering if she's as obtuse as Chaeyoung sometimes says. How did she never pick up on the fact that her girlfriend had powers? It makes so much sense. Sana is always making remarks about soulmates and she just never picked it up, but then again, Sana never picked up on the fact that Dahyun couldn't read her mind either. Maybe they're just two fools in love.

“Oh, but how come I’m not at the other end of your string?”

Sana giggles, looking at her like she’s a silly child. “I can’t see my string because powers don’t work on your soulmate, remember? I can’t have what my soulmate doesn’t have.”

And suddenly, so much makes sense to her. “So you assumed that I was your soulmate.”

Sana shrugs. “That, or you didn’t have one. I was hoping it was you, but when you told me you could read my mind-”

“I’m so sorry, Sana. If I had just-”

“It’s okay!” She squeezes Dahyun’s hands. “We’re here now. We're together now, that's all that matters.”

“But why did-” Dahyun shakes her head. “If you thought I wasn’t your soulmate, why did you still want me?”

Sana looks at her like it’s the most ridiculous question she’s ever heard in her life. “Because I’ve _never_ felt the way I feel about you with anyone else.”

Dahyun thinks she might be tearing up.

“And… if you ended up not having one-” Sana bites her lips. “-then I was just going to be selfish and take you for myself.”

Dahyun stares. “I really love you.”

Sana herself looks like she might cry. They’re both just big babies, really. “I really love you, too.”

  
  


```

It turns out, Dahyun doesn’t need to use her plans to get Tzuyu and Chaeyoung together because when she makes it back to her dorm room that night, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are making out on Chaeyoung’s bed. 

Dahyun likes to think that it was her terrible pep talk at the skate park that pushed Chaeyoung to finally make a move, but probably not. Chaeyoung has always been the better at romance between them.

But hey, at least they both got their girl.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo so this isn't really how I wanted to end this, but there's tornadoes everywhere around me and they're probably gonna hit my town so I'm uploading this in case my laptop ends up completely destroyed.
> 
> If it does end up destroyed then I'm totally gonna have to rewrite so much stuff. 
> 
> This probably shouldn't be my first priority, I know, but these tornadoes about to catch these hands 
> 
> Thanks for reading, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take my computer away from me before I write another super power fic istg


End file.
